The new sun
by Masqy
Summary: Tea and Yami. Teana and Atem. Now, and then. Love that lasts forever... One-shot :)


Hey guys!

Well, this is my first one-shot, I hope you like it, I really tried hard to make it right. Please leave review, ok?

Enjoy :)

The door opened , Yami was ready to go. He was ready to freeze all that he felt deep in his heart , but still, as if something was missing . He could not move without it. Not without final salute . He turned around and again looked at all of his friends . Everyone looked at him with approval except Kaiba , who was , well, Kaiba . Tea watched him with sad , blue eyes full of tears. She wanted to take his hand and keep him with her. For too long denied feelings for the young Pharaoh were brimming in her veins . She wanted him to stay, but she also knew it was best for him to leave . To forget. She looked up . He looked at her with sad eyes . Two purple abyss where she was drowning in and were now looking so soft and sad ... No. He has to go . He looked at her as if he was expecting something from her. She put her hand in her back pocket . She felt the crumpled paper that she so often wanted to throw away . Like she wanted the throw away her feelings for him. But it seemed so wrong . Yami turned to pass. Slowly, he made the first and second step . Each subsequent was tearing her soul appart.  
_Stay, please stay !,_ she thought.  
- Pharaoh ! - She screamed for him. He turned,half into his world. His violet eyes shone . She ran after him. In his hand she pushed the piece of paper soaked with her tears . And feelings.  
- Yami , I want to have this . Do not forget me – she sadly smiled when Pharaoh was swallowed by the passage. There's only a musky odor. His fragrance . She fell to her knees and cried .  
_I love you. I know it is wrong . I 'm so sad cause of you leaving . I want you to stay , please stay . But I know I can not. I love you. There, I said it. Don't forget me , my Pharaoh_ ... smell of the roses. Her fragrance.  
-Tea ! - he shouted through the passage . She heard him . He reached his hand into her world , while the passage between was crashing. Around him was a desert. He prayed for feeling her one last time. There's nothing else he needed . Only that her warm hand warms up again his . That's it. She desperately reached out .  
Warmth . Incredible warmth was spreading trough his entire body. Spreading from the point where Tea got him . His hand. It was burning . He took her hand and tried to pull it along with him. In vain , the passage was closing. But the Gods have decided that their tricks are not done yet . Yami and Tea . They stood , as a link between the two worlds while the passageway grew smaller. Pharaoh tighetend her hand when he was suddenly overcome by darkness . He wasn't sure who he is or where he's from, not even where he is . The only thing he was sure , was Tea's touch and her warmth that made him feel calm and safe . He saw the blue eyes. Blue eyes, tanned skin and golden hair . Then he realized that this was yet another flashback of his memories . He let it be . He felt the heat of someone's lips on his .That girl was kissing him . When he opened his eyes again , Tea was in his arms . Their lips locked in a kiss that was, is and will be . Then he realized . Girl of his vision , his flashbacks , dreams ... was Tea . Tea five thousand years ago ... She looked at him with those blue eyes that drove him crazy . He wanted to keep it that way forever , with her in his arms . She broke away from him and smiled . Painfuly , sad. Look that tore his heart. Now she was again just holding his hand .She got it too.  
- Take care of our memories , my Pharaoh . Farewell - she said and disappeared . Her warmth disappeared. She decided to give up her memories with him. She let go of his hand . Yami felt infinitely sad. He fell on the hot sand and stayed there ...

He opened his eyes. Whatever was under his head, it was nice. The heat of the sand, and another one. So familiar .  
_Tea_ ! , He thought, and winced to look . His purple eyes met another pair of blue, ocean eyes . Tanned skin and pearly smile.  
- So you're finally awake. My Pharaoh - the girl said seductively. He hugged her . He felt calm. Sure in him being and all around him. The pain was gone . Hot egyptian night, and the girl , Teana , errasing his pain . Love was healing the wounds of his heart .  
- I missed you - he said. She smiled .  
- Good to have you back , if you're not, this world would be dark. Forever. See the stars shining stronger? Celebrating your return. You kept your promise, Atem . I kept mine too . I waited . Five thousand years - she said and hugged him sensing his fragrance mixing with the scent of roses on her hot skin. He dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder . On the neck . And finally , one on the lips . He turned and looked at the horizont . The first rays of the sun were looming behind the pyramid .  
- New sun that will shine upon new Egypt . See? Rising. Finally. Now, people will all wake up - she enlightened the night with her smile. - It will be out soon – she grinned.  
- That means that we have more time left - he said .  
- For what? -  
- For love - he pushed her down on the sand. Than he kissed her .  
- Yes - she said quietly and pressed herself against him as he descended his lips down her neck and shoulder , and down , pulling her dress off. She giggled , looking at a new sun rising ...

_Finally..._

Well, that's it, i really hope you liked it :)

See you soon!  
-Masqy :)


End file.
